2024 Presidential Election (Fernando's Good Dream Or Worst Nightmare)
2024 Presidential Election(Fernando's Good Dream Or Worst Nightmare) * This election was held in November 5, 2024. Republican Nominee U.S Senator Vice President Mike Pence and his runnig mate Nikki Haley from South Carolina, with 298 and Democratic against nominee U.S senator Sherrod Brown from Ohio and his running mate Jeff Merkley from Oregon with 240. * Mike Pence Becomes The Sitting Vice President Since George H W Bush In 1988,Martin Van Buren In 1836 And John Adams In 1796 * Nikki Haley Becomes The First Female Vice President * Mike Pence Is The 3rd President To Win The Election Without Ohio Since John F Kennedy In 1960 And Franklin Delano Roosevelt In 1944 * Sherrod Brown Was The Only Democrat Winning Arizona Since Bill Clinton In 1996 * The GOP Will Retake The House And The Senate With 56 Seats(Despite Sherrod Brown Not Running For Re-Election For US Senate(Due To His Presidential Campaign Run And Wins The Battleground State Of Ohio As His Territory)Jim Renacci Won The US Senate Seat In Ohio Against US Congresswoman Marcia Fudge And In California Due To Dianne Feinstein‘s Retirement Ben Shapiro Won The US Senate Seat Against Karen Bass) Democratic Nomination ' * Sherrod Brown announces that he will not run for re-election of U.S Senate and decided to run for President in March 19, 2023, won the Democratic nomination against Californian senator Kamala Harris in June 20, 2024 and picked Oregon U.S senator Jeff Merkley as his running mate in Cincinnati, Ohio in June 26. '''Republican Nomination ' * Vice President Mike Pence Announces His Candidacy To Run For President In January 20th 2023,Won The Republican Nomination Against US Senator Rand Paul In June 20th 2024 And Picked UN Ambassador Nikki Haley From South Carolina As His Running Mate In Hickey North Carolina In June 27th 2024 '''Conventions DNC Convention United Center Chicago Illinois July 8th-July 11th 2024 RNC Convention TD Garden Boston Massachusetts August 26th-29th 2024 Campaign Slogans Brown/Merkley Campaign Slogan It's Time To Put America Back To Normal Let’s Create Tomorrow It's Time For A Real Change Pence/Haley Campaign Slogan Pence Makes Sense Safer,Greater,Stronger America’s Finest Debates # In September 30th The 1st United States Presidential Debate Between Vice President Mike Pence And Ohio US Senator Sherrod Brown Was Held At The Webster University Concert Hall In St. Louis Missouri Was Viewed With 70 Million Viewers(Viewed On TVs,Computers,Laptops,Phones,Tablets And Streaming Players)According To Nielsen # In October 7th The 2nd United States Presidential Debate Between Vice President Mike Pence And Ohio US Senator Sherrod Brown Was Held At The Washington State Convention Center In Seattle Washington Was Viewed With 69 Million Viewers(Viewed On TVs,Computers,Laptops,Phones,Tablets And Streaming Players)According To Nielsen # In October 14th The United States Vice Presidential Debate Between UN Ambassador Nikki Haley And Oregon US Senator Jeff Merkley Was Held At The Anaheim Convention Center In Anaheim California Was Viewed With 63 Million Viewers(Viewed On TVs,Computers,Laptops,Phones,Tablets And Streaming Players)According To Nielsen # In October 21st The 3rd And Final United States Presidential Debate Between Vice President Mike Pence And Ohio US Senator Sherrod Brown Was Held At The New Jersey Performing Arts Center In Newark New Jersey Was Viewed With 68 Million Viewers(Viewed On TVs,Computers,Laptops,Phones,Tablets And Streaming Players)According To Nielsen Swing States Pence/Scott * Florida * Pennsylvania * Iowa * Colorado * North Carolina * Nevada * Michigan * New Hampshire * Virginia Brown/Duckworth * Wisconsin * Minnesota * Arizona * Ohio * The election contained a lot of campaigning from Brown, wanting to make sure there was no way he could lose. Florida voted for Mike Pence because Brown's Florida rally was cancelled due to a hurricane in Miami Florida. He never held another one. Some of Pro-Trump states voted red because Trump openly supported Pence, as well as the fact that a lot of Trump voters joined the Republican party following the election. 8:31 a.m. November 5th, 2024 (election day) the Iranian invasion began under orders from President Trump and National Security Advisor John Bolton. By 2:32 p.m., over 600 bombs had been dropped on Iran. The invasion was being televised more then the election was. Sherrod Brown had said that the US should have pulled out of the war where as supported the Iraqi takedown. Brown's opposition of the invasion tilted the tides. Vice President Mike Pence managed to secure enough votes in Pennsylvania, and other key states Like Iowa,Colorado,Florida,Virginia,New Hampshire And Michigan to win. * By 2:00AM In Columbus Ohio At The Ohio Theater After Florida Called For Pence...Sherrod Brown concede the election To Mike Pence.Sherrod Brown attempted to calm the disagreements,but was ignored and it continued so far that protests and riots occured for the third time across the nation,altough much a lot more violent than 2016 and 2020 * By:2:40AM Mike Pence Made A Victory Speech In The Election Headquarters At Bankers Life Field House In Indianapolis Indiana * In November 7th The Crucial Battlegroud State Of Pennsylvania Called For Mike Pence That Has Not Yet Counted 2 Days After The Election Twitter Reaction * President Donald Trump:It Is A Good Night For The Election Of Mike Pence #MakeMikePencePresident * Diamond And Silk:We Did It We Have Elected Mike Pence As The President Of The United States Rather Than Having The Ohio Democrat Sherrod Brown As President #MakeMikePencePresident * Scott Biao:Amazing Day For Pence Thank You America #MakeMikePencePresident * Willie Robertson:Good Night For The 2024 Election Of Mike Pence #MakeMikePencePresident * Antoino Sabáto Jr:Nice Night For Pence To Deserve To Be President #MakeMikePencePresident * Laura Ingram:We Have Elected Pence To Deserve To Be The Nation‘s 46 President Of The United States Of America By Keeping America Great #MakeMikePencePresident * Kimberlin Brown:We Have Elect Pence Today #MakeMikePencePresident * Frank Tarkenton:We Have Mike Pence As President Of The United States #MakeMikePencePresident Trump Pence Transition Period * November 11th 2024 President Donald Trump Congratulate President-Elect Mike Pence For A Victory In The Press Conference In The Transition Period Post Election Events * Riots Across The United States Over The Days After The Election Of President Elect Mike Pence With The Victory Against Ohio US Senator Sherrod Brown. Riots In Major Cities Like: # Seattle # Los Angeles # San Diego # San Jose # Oakland # San Francisco # Chicago # Milwaukee # Denver # Cincinnati # Cleveland # Detroit # Portland # Newark # New York # Baltimore # Boston December 17th * On December 17th, a Russian lawyer pleaded guilty to interfering with the election. Although, an investigation under orders by President Trump showed nothing could prove this, most people didn't care. People caused Vice President Mike Pence of meddling. He still made it to January 20th, when he was sworn in as the 46th President of the United States of America.Category:US elections 2024 Category:Politics Category:Fernando's Good Dream Or Worst Nightmare